knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Osman (VIII pjevanje)
Ljepota je od naravi dar čestiti, slavno blago, gdi se sabra, skupi i stavi sve što je ugodno, milo i drago. Od svjetlosti višnje zraka, cvijet od raja pun uresa, dobro u kom su dobra svaka, bistri izgled od nebesa. Najizvrsnije Božje djelo u kom svijetu raj se otvara, gdi pram sunce, istok čelo, zvijezde su oči, lice zora. Od radosti i razbluda skup izbrani, skladna mjera, slatka od srca svih požuda, mila od oči svih zamjera. Med prislatki, ki tko kuša, čemer mu se sladak čini, blizu i dalek od svijeh duša želja i pokoj drag jedini. Nu moguća ova lipos s svijetlom krvi kad se združi, dvakrat veću kaže kripos da ju dvori svak i služi; u velikoj tere slavi leti svuda glasovita i neznane puke travi u najdaljijeh stranah svita. O česarska kćeri izbrana, u porodu okrunjena, ti sva vedra, sva sunčana s ljepote si i s plemena. Rajski ures lica tvoga, ki moć izrit nije besjedom, Vladislava prije slavnoga zanije glasom neg pogledom. Tim on želeć da bi stekô dragu milos prid tvim licom, kraljicom te svôm narekô i ljubljenom vjerenicom. Ali dočim nî daleče namijenjeni tvojoj sreći, iz sjevera ter ti istječe sunce bijeli dan noseći, tva ljepota rajska prosti, mala ptica s tanke hvoje ako istočnoj tvôj svjetlosti iz dubrave pjesni poje. Kraljeviću vjereniku veće istočni car zavidi pleme i lipos tvu veliku neg svu dobit s ke još blidi: steć bo može on na svitu izgubljenu slavu u boju, nu lipotu plemenitu ne vik naći kako tvoju. Pod zvjezdami tvoga uresa nije bilo ni će biti: jedno je sunce vrh nebesa, jedna je lipos tva na sviti. Otmanović tim zaludu poslô je iskat svuda sebi dad caricu naći budu, o kraljice, sličnu tebi. S tvojijem drazijem natjecati u svem se ište; ali neće u ljubovcah on imati neg u oružju bolje sreće. Sila mu je da izgubi, i inako moći nije: tako u lijepoj sada ljubi kako u vrlom boju prije. Jur je došô Kazlaraga k Smederevu bijelu gradu za iznaći kćer Ljubdraga, Sunčanicu lijepu i mladu. Svijetla je ova djevojčica od koljena despotskoga: vid žuđeni i zenica slijepa starca, ćaćka svoga; ki se unukâ unuk zove Đurđa despota i Jerine, od kih ime i sad slove niz slovinske pokrajine. Zasveda su Turci hudi gospostvo mu staro oteli, gosposke se kaže ćudi, plemenit se djelim veli. Prut kraljevski, njekad ki je u rukah mu djedim bio, njemu je sada štap na ki je tešku staros naslonio. Države one gdje njekada vlas despotska sterala se, kratka mu je sad livada, vrhu koje stado pase. Straža mu su psi uzdani, krotke ovce puk podložni, a pastiri i gorani prijatelji najuzmnožniji. Priprosta mu je kućarica mramornoga mješte krama, a raskošna svim ložnica trava uvehla, suha slama. Šatori su izvezeni zelenoga dubja kitje; jestojska mu je sat medeni, voda i mlijeko slatko pitje; a od zlata čaše izbrane, slatke piće u kih stoje, ruke bijele i snježane milostive kćerce svoje. Dobri ovako starac traje najpokonjih dana dio, ki od dvanaes sinova je čestit otac nekad bio. Ali njemu smrt nemila kroz namjeru hudu i priku svih je ubrzo polomila, da ne osuši lica vîku. Tim je on sada ostô veće jak opsječen dub u gori komu vihar s plahe smeće grane skrši i obori. Vuk i Đurađ, kih slovijaše glas s istoka do zapada, s puške ognjene mrtvi ostaše u podstupu Praga grada. Gojko i Uroš sred zasjeda od turske su sablje pali, ki su ognju priko leda za česara vojevali. Mikleuša i Stjepana more utopi na pučini, a dopade smrtna rana Vlatka od guse u planini. Glavu izgubi Grgur svoju s prijateljskih zlih privara, a u rdeljskom stignu boju smrt Miloša i Lazara. Janko i Lauš od svih bijehu samo ostali jošte živi za razgovor i utjehu ćaćku u teškoj suprotivi; ki svu ljubav složi i stavi od dvanaes u dva ova, i kô oči dvije u glavi i gleda ih i milova. Ali huda nad sve ine dobrzo mu sreća uzroči da mu ujedno zrak pogine i od dva sina i od dvije oči. Janka ne može uzdržati da se na boj ne uputi; u bogdanskoj tim ga rati pogubiše Turci ljuti. A Lauša u isto vrime srete prika smrt na domu, ki ćaćkovo zovuć ime umrije u rukah ćaćku istomu. Tad toliko plakat uze od dvanaes probjen strila tužni starac, da ga suze oslijepiše s grozna cvila; i svršio još bi u plaču dni kroz teške nepokoje, razgovara da ne začu od jedihne kćerce svoje. Sunčanica mlada i lijepa, od ke slovu svud kriposti, svijetlo ufanje ćaćka slijepa i štapak je u starosti. Mile unuke on viditi želi od drage kćerce ove i u njih opet ponoviti sebe i mrtve sve sinove. Ali je zaman da itko sada nje lipotu dvori mnogu, zašto djevstvo ona mlada zavjetova višnjem Bogu. Mudri ćaćko s biljeg veće pozna ovu nje odluku i, što obljubit kćerca neće vjerenika, ćuti muku. Nu u sebi opet sudi da od djetinjstva plaha ishodi taj nje misô, s koje žudi da dni tako sama vodi. Tim neka u njoj od ljubavi probudi se časna želja, on razlike igre stavi od radosti i veselja. Od bugarskih mlados sela na igre se kupi ove, i ljuvena i vesela sjediljkam ih milim zove. Lijepe djevojke i gizdave, i seljani mladi š njima na nje idu, i vrh glave svak od cvijetja vijenac ima. U tanac se svi hitaju, svi začinju slatke pjesni i razlike igre igraju u pokoju i u ljuvezni. Vrh livade mlad uz mlada sjedi u cvijetju razlikomu, i riječ s riječim hitro sklada na uho šaptom ovi onomu. Natječu se svi pastiri, i ukazat svaki uživa da skladnije dipli sviri i da u slađi glas popiva. Zatjecat se još ne taže pastirice najmilije, ka začinja pjesni draže, ka li vjenčac ljepše vije. Sjediljke ove skupio bîše starac Ljubdrag na svom stanu, jeda srce tvrdo odviše od sve kćerce one ganu: ter od mladih, kih ustrili slavna lipos nje velika, kigodi joj tuj omili i obere ga vjerenika. Tad kon lijepe Sunčanice na sjediljke sej ljuvene odsvud mlaci i mladice skupiše se nebrojene. Ona mlada, zasveda je mučna u srcu cića toga, poslušna se kazat haje zapovijedim ćaćka svoga. Sve najlijepše gube ime prid uresom nje uresa jak prid suncem istočnime jasne zvijezde od nebesa. Čisti zlatni pram od kosi na vjetric je tih rasplela, a od razlika cvića nosi vjenčac vrhu vedra čela. U pogledu ljuvenomu razbludna joj sja danica, a u rajskom licu svomu capti trator i ružica. Na ustijeh joj od veselja rumena se rusa smije; koprenica snijega bjelja bjelje od snijega prsi krije. Tako ona milo hodi i toliku svjetlos ima da u jedno vrime izvodi tančac stupom, dan očima. Pače, cijeneć da je zora što su oči nje ljuvene, rumena se rusa otvora i razliko cvijetje zene. Bijelim rukam po livadi s drugam ga ona brat počinje; seljani se dižu mladi: kolo okolo njih začinje. Usred kola od sviralî i od diplî na glas mio, da zabave sej pohvali, zače ovako mlad Radmio: „Družbo lijepa i vesela od mlađahnijeh pastirica kim sred oči zora bijela a sunačce sja sred lica, pridružite u ljuvezni s našijem vaše skladne glase, da pojući slatke pjesni biće ovo proslavja se! Pojmo, pojmo, družbo, draga! Bježi mlados, leti vrime; od prolitja doba blaga uživajmo prije zime! Ne čekajte svijetla prama zlato u srebro da se obrati, a bez svitlosti i bez plama lijepijeh se oči pogled skrati. U mlađahna svoja lita svaka od vas, lijepe moje, grli rados, ljubav hita', želje ispunjaj slatke svoje! Čestitos je ovo živa, blaženstva su ovo prava; ovako se lijepa uživa mlados i nje dika i slava. Što se pita, da se ima; što se žudi, da se stječe; što je lijepo blizu očima, da i od srca nî daleče; da dva mlada jedno žele u životu stravljenomu i da vode dni vesele živeć jedan u drugomu.“ Radmio prista, i tajčas se š njim u tanac svi hitaju; dva začinju, u sve glase skladno ostali otpijevaju. U šapte se igra obrati, kô se u tancu dozačina, pak uzeše popijevati četr mlada seljanina. Prvi poče kô njekada od hercega od Stjepana ugrabi se ljubi mlada, ka mu sinu biješe dana; i ki je ona jad i smeću i ćutila i podnila, čim na starcu svim mrzeću draga je mlaca promijenila; i kô paka cića toga sin mu se je poturčio, i iz gospostva herceg svoga s djecom inom prognan bio. Zapopijeva drugi opeta kô Biogradu pomoć poda prema silam Muhameta Ugrin Janko vojevoda; i kako se ispod mirâ grada toga car oholi ljuto ranjen tad istira veće mrtav živ negoli. Kô se iz grada Dubrovnika, kliče tretji, k Zadru uputi Đurađ despot za na prika zeta Ugre podignuti; i od Sibinja kô ban slavni i ugarska sva gospoda tad ustaše na boj spravni, neka mu se pomoć poda; i kô s vojskom iz Budima kralj Vladislav sam se otpravi, ter Murata s neizmernima silam razbi na Muravi. A četvrti kliknuo biješe kô ugarske skladne volje Matijaša kralja uspeše iz tamnice na pristolje; i kô utruđen kralj hrabreni, rvuć vojske od Turaka, na kopju se često odmijeni od despota Vuka paka. Bugarkinje jur pristale i pjevanja bijehu draga, kad smete igre sve ostale svojim došastjem Kazlaraga. Pokli iska svud po gradu Smederevu on zaludu Sunčanicu lijepu i mladu ukazati da mu budu, brži nego brza strijela otole se s družbom dijeli, bivši čuo da se u sela Ljubdrag otac š njom priseli. Tu je nađe u zabavi od veselih sjediljaka, i u pogledu nje objavi tajčas mu se sunčja zraka. Pače bijelijem danom svanu crnom agi noćno lice na ljepotu rajsku izbranu od sunčane Sunčanice. Zapažene odsvud vidi u nju jednu svačije oči i cvijet sunce gdi ju slidi pored suncem od istoči. Ali crnac kô se ugleda, ne zna od straha nitko gdi je: sjemo tamo svak ureda hoće bježat, a ne umije. Sunčanica i š njom lipa družba od straha i od srama cvitje iz skuta na tli isipa ko za zlatnih braše prama. Poniknute lijepe vile zamukle su mramorkome, cijeneć da su tako skrile same sebe sjenim svôme. Odsvuda su vrhu lica vlase od kosa raspustile, ali između zlatnijeh žica sjahu im većma oči mile. Hitri hadum svijem objavi veseo pogled, sliku dragu; sprijed na prsi ruku stavi i u besjedu kliče blagu: „Družbo mila, dni čestite ki trajete sred dubrave, uživa'te i slidite lijepe igre i zabave! Nitko ne ima' strah ni čezni, er došastje moje neće razvrć vaše tance i pjesni ni donijet vam gorke smeće. Pače u družbu vašu, ka je mnoge sreće, mnoge česti, gdi u miru svak dni traje, i ja ću, za nać mir, uljesti. Tim, gizdava družbo mlada, ovdje gdi ste vi skupljeni, ne budi vam mučno sada dat zamalo mjesto i meni!“ Kô izreče sej besjede, gdi sjen velik dub prostira, sam bez družbe Turčin sjede sred seljana i pastira. Milostivo na staroga Ljubdraga se pak obrati, tere poče ovako ga s tvrdim kletvam uprašati: „Ah, tako ti Bog s visine vratio očima vid žuđeni, vrijedni i dobri domaćine, pleme tvoje spovjeđ meni. A po carsku slavnu glavu, tako ne pô sabljom mojom, kad istinu skažeš pravu, neć me uvrijedit riječi tvojom. Stari tvoji tko su bili? Rec' slobodno bez ozira: jesu li oni gospodili, i iz gospostva ko ih istira?“ Na ovo, u srcu smućen svomu, kliče starac pun žalosti: „Spomenjivat nevoljnomu mučno je prednje čestitosti: er koljeno plemenito od pomoći tomu nije koga uboštvo vjekovito pod teškijem ropstvom krije. Nu gospodar taki kada zapovijeda blago i milo, pod zakletvu ter mi sada od oči se toj stavilo, od ničesa neću predat: sve ću kazat, nu, jaoh, bolje naricaću neg spovijedat od starijeh mojih nevolje. Diže se iskat u svom dvoru Lazar, despot od Servije, dva junaka po izboru, da uda za njih kćeri dvije; lijepu i mladu Vukosavu da Milošu Kobiliću, a ponosnu i gizdavu Maru Vuku Brankoviću. Od Mare se i od Vuka slavni despot Đurađ rodi, vrh raškoga svega puka nakon svekra ki gospodi. Od Đurđa se i od Jerine Mara opet kći rodila, cić lipote nje jedine ku obljubi carska sila; nu se od cara bijehu silna obljubile većma tada plodne strane, mjesta obilna gdi s Jerinom despot vlada. On na dvore kô njegove za caricu im kćer odvede, posla im konje po sinove i primami ih da ga slijede. Podiže se pak da stječe pod oružjem njih države, i jedva despot živ uteče isprid sablje sve krvave; a Jerina, iz bijeloga Smedereva izagnana, za nać Đurđa vojna svoga put ugarskijeh pođe strana. Ovake mu pak da glase, u Budimu kad ga srete: Trgaj, trgaj sijede vlase, tužni starče, s hude štete! Gospostvo ote i isposijeca tvoje vojske car ognjeni; Grgur, Stjepan, naša djeca, robovi su oslijepljeni. Čuj ke mi su sinci mili po jednomu sad glasniku plačnoj majci poručili trudne glase, zgodu priku; Srce će se tve napola rascijepati, majko tužna: tva dva sinka, dva sokola, dva slijepca su i dva sužna. Ti po svakoj svijeta strani gledaj, majko, na dan bio: nami se je zrak sunčani mlađahnijem ugrabio. Razlog biješe mi dvojica da smo štapak ćaćku i tebi: s ćaćkom starcom ti starica da nas vodiš sad je trijebi. Ali slišaj svu nezgodu i naš teški jad nemili: s očima smo i slobodu slatku i dragu izgubili. Carica nas, majko draga, sestra naša, kćerca tvoja, prid Muratom ne pomaga, komu ljubi bit dostoja; pače i ona, vajmeh, ista, da nam kuću iskorijepi, vrlom caru na svjet prista: zajedno nas š njim oslijepi! Ni joj ganu srce tada tvrđe od stijene, vrlje od zviri, ljubav od dva braca mlada hudu misô da ne tiri. Zato, ako taj put slidiš ti da, lijepe sve gospoje u Budimu kad razvidiš, dvije nevjeste nađeš tvoje; kada budeš, majko, tamo među ugarskijem gospojami, tužna majko, smisli samo ke ćeš hvale podat nami! Jeda rićeš: „Imam živa ja dva sina, dva junaka, u kih stoji i pribiva moga srca rados svaka? Dva sina imam - moć ćeš rijeti - nu dva slipca, nu dva roba: oteše mi ih Turci kleti i sada mi ih drže oba.“ S nesrećnoga segaj glasa ki mu poda plačna ljubi starac despot pun poraza smrtno ublijeđe, riječ izgubi. U žalosti i u bolesti stanovit se omramori, ali kô se pak rasvijesti, jedva ovako progovori: „Otkada smo izgubili sva ina dobra mi na sviti, nastojmo se turskoj sili sužni u staros ne učiniti! Verna drugo, sa mnom hodi put slavnoga Dubrovnika, gdi se gostu u slobodi drži vjera svim velika!“ Ali Murat buduć slišô Đurađ despot sa svim blagom u Dubrovnik da je otišô slobodom se štiti dragom, prešno otpravi poklisare k Dubrovniku svijetlu gradu, knezu i vijeću šljući dare, da mu u ruke Đurđa dadu; ili inako on zaprijeti u krvavu ljutu boju da će na njih grad podrijeti carsku ognjenu sablju svoju. Nu Dubrovnik, sred pokoja ki od slobode krunu steče, s mita od zlata, s prijetnje od boja od vjere se ne poreče; tako da isti car oholi čudeći se tada kliče: „Cjeć tve vjere krepke toli vik ćeš živjet, Dubrovniče!“ I tako se prem dogodi! još Dubrovnik s davnjom krunom stoji cjeć vjere u slobodi među Lavom i Drokunom. Ah, da bi uvik jakno sade živio miran i slobodan, Dubrovniče bijeli grade, slavan svijetu, nebu ugodan! Krune ugarske veći dio, svu bosansku kraljevinu i, gdi je herceg gospodio, vlas poda se turska ukinu; još sred usta ljuta Zmaja i nokata bijesna Lava oko tebe s oba kraja slovinska je sva država. Robovi su tvoji susjedi, teške sile svim gospode; tve vladanje samo sjedi na pristolju od slobode. U slobodnu gradu ovomu od zetovih tako ruka sačuva se despot, komu ja sam unuk od unukâ; i od našega svega traga ne nahodi nitko se ini razni ova kćerca draga, ka je razgovor moj jedini“. Kô ču ovo crnac, skide zlatnu mahramu iza pasa, Sunčanici ter otide i u način ju blag prikaza, veleć: „Tva je sreća sada i velika i čestita: istočnom si caru lada, o djevojko plemenita!“ Sunčanica tada svrnu oči od srama i poniknu, a svu ostalu družbu crnu crni hadum k sebi viknu. Nu š njim ne hteć da se dili djevojčica časna i lijepa, ugrabi ju on po sili isprid skuta ćaćka slijepa. Otet bi se mlada uzela strašnom crncu ki ju hvata golubica jakno bijela crnom orlu iz nokata. Ali Ljubdrag, u sljepilu tužni starac nad sve ine, čuvši grabit kćercu milu uhiti se za sjedine, i ne ufajuć da ju obrani, zaupi u glas pun žalosti: „Na ovo li me, jaoh, dohrani, teška i trudna mâ starosti? Da li dosta, srećo huda, djedinstvo otet me ne bi ti, i od despota slavnih svuda pastirim nas učiniti, i ljubljenim sinovima, ki biše oči mojih zenice, da moj život spravljat ima i kolijepke i grobnice? Ti me sada sasma ovako slijepa starca još pokosi, čim se moje dobro svako, mâ jedihna kćerca odnosi. O mâ kćerce! - Nije je, nije! - Sunčanico, kćerce mlada, tvoj sunčani ures gdi je? Jaoh, tko mi te grabi sada? Ozovi se, kćerce mila! Viđ koja me boles cijepa! Ah, komu si ostavila ćaćka tvoga stara i slijepa? Za ovo li, smrti prijeka, gluha mi se vazda kaza, mâ nesrećna staros neka mre s huđega sveđ poraza? Moja slijepa staros ova ka mi u licu smrt svjedoči, bez gospostva, bez sinova i bez drazijeh, vajmeh, oči, i bez tebe, slatko ufanje, kćerce mila, u koj meni i sinovi su i vladanje i od oči vid žuđeni!“ Starac Ljubdrag tuži ovako: ali što mu toj pomaga? S kćercom mu se veće odmakô podaleko crni aga. Sunčanica sprva od straha učini se mrazna stijena, blijeda, nijema, bez uzdaha, iščeznuta, zapanjena. Pram razvezan u slobodi lice plačno obletiva; nosi se ona, a ne vodi, veće mrtva nego živa. Nu kô malo razabra se ter pogleda, tere vidi strašne i grde crnce uza se, opet vene, čezne, blidi. Gorka je boles opet smeta, opet zavrć riječ ne može; priuze teški strah ju opeta i opet se prinemože. Ali kô se njoj zatime pobjeguća duša vrati, kliče glasom žalosnime u ovi način naricati: „Gdje sam, tužna? Ah jaoh, koja ugrabi me ovo sila? O žalosna majko moja, na što me si porodila? Od koga sam, jaoh, vođena? Robinjica gdi ću mlada, nemilosno zaplijenjena u ćaćkovu skutu sada? Sinoćka sam omrknula ja u ćaćka kći jedina, a jutros sam osvanula u crnoga Arapina. Komu, ćaćko mili, komu jedihna te kćerca ostavi ka je životu trudnu tvomu sveđ nosila pokoj pravi? Ah, čijeme ćeš jade i smeće teške tvoje samiriti? Ko li ti će uzdan veće slijepu u staros štapak biti? Silnu caru od Istoka mlađahna se vodim sužna i, što je huđe, s toga uzroka časti môm se bojim tužna, dragom časti, ku odavna ja prikazah Višnjem goru i za ku sam podnijet spravna svaku muku, smrt najgoru. Ali ako me ti oteti nijesi jaki, ćaćko mili, ni imaš silâ za oprijeti mogućoj se turskoj sili, dođi, dođi, na smiljenje jeda ganeš skup oholi, tere tvoj plač i cviljenje za mene se tužnu umoli. Jeda za otkup me mladosti mješte zlata u ke vrime od nesrećne tve starosti grozne suze Turci prime; jeda kako oči slijepe, jaoh, i stare tve sjedine iz njih srca iskorijepe nemilosti i vrline. Ali nigdje nije nikoga ko bi mene pomoć htio! Ćaćko, ufanje srca moga, i ti li me si ostavio?“ Htijaše slidit plač svoj ljuti Sunčanica još naprijeda, kad se oštri crnac smuti srčno na nju ter pogleda, „O djevojko, vapeć, mlada, dosta si se plakat čula; ah, umukni veće sada, kamenito zamuknula!“ Ali dočim pute slidi k Carigradu on najpreče, eto se ulak jedan vidi gdi uprav njega tijekom teče. Ovi, potom prida nj doje, lis mu carski prikaživa; on ga prima i vrh svoje glave stavlja, pak celiva. Mlad car, trpeć mučno odviše, od istočnijeh sprava sknjenje, agi u tom listu bîše otkrio srca svoga htjenje. Pisaše mu da put strane carigradske naglo grede i da veće izabrane djevojčice sve dovede; veljaše mu još da svudi Sokolicu pošlje iskati i da joj skaže kô car žudi da ga u Istok i ona prati. Biješe lijepe zatočnice mladi se Osman uželio, ke ga zani drago lice a ustrili pogled mio. Uzô bi opet nagledati rajskoga se nje uresa i očî svijetlijeh u kih sjati sunce vidi se od nebesa. Pače on puta ne umije naći u Istok kim će poći, dokli Istočno Sunce prije ne isteče svojoj noći. Ali ova misô svoja neće druzim da se objavi, krijuć željom ljuta boja slatku želju od ljubavi. Nu se hitri hadum stavlja, i jednoga crnca uzdana po bojnicu lijepu otpravlja put poljačkih ravnih strana, buduć imô glase tada da još po toj kraljevini, za osvetit cara mlada, s drugami ona rasap čini. Kategorija:Ivan Gundulić Kategorija:Osman